The Truth About Gaby
by Yoshizilla-Princess
Summary: Elvira has a surprise for Gaby in Angela, but when things are getting quite stupid, Elvira tells Gaby how she really feels. A must read for Pinky St: shipping fans! If you are age under 18, DON'T READ. SERIOUSLY GUYS.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Turth About Gaby_**

By Yoshizilla-Princess

Yoshizilla-Princess: Why... Why did I agreed to this...? Yeah, so it used to be of Pinky Shipping friends with Elvira and Gaby. BabySUE and Dimple? Having sex? That explains why!

_Disclaimer: Elvira and Gaby and everybody else are all in their own belongings. (Dimple and BabySUE)_

_Warning: This story is rated M for extreme cursing, violence, and sex educations. Do not read if you are under the age of 18._

* * *

Gaby and Elvira were both having a dance off together to the song of "Falling Stars" from Sunset Strippers, and until the end of the song, both girls rubbed their sweaty forehead with handkerchiefs, giggling madly.

"Yeah, that was fun!" Gaby exclaimed, still rubbing her sweaty forehead with her handkerchief, along with Elvira.

"Phew, do I really sweat for this summer!" Elvira exclaimed, but she had got an idea. "Hey, Gaby!"

"Yeah?" Gaby asked, tilting her head at Elvira.

"I've got a surprise for you, in my bedroom at Angela!" Elvira stated as she grabbed Gaby's hand and rushed to back to Angela, racing to Elvira's bedroom.

* * *

A few seconds later, both girls were inside Elvira's bedroom, Gaby sat on Elvira's bed as Elvira closed her bedroom curtains, before sitting on her bed next to Gaby.

"Your surprise is..." Elvira stated. "It's the one and only I want to give you for my heart. Being a long-life rival like you, gives us personality..."

"I know." Gaby nodded. "We made a really good team. So what's the surprise then?"

"The truth, that's what I'm going to give. Why don't I tell it to your body?" Elvira suggested, and instead of saying "From now on, you're my rival!", her eyes sparkled and said. "From now on, I'm always gonna love you!". Elvira then took off Gaby's shorts, along with her panties and shoes and chucked them right on the floor.

Gaby gawked as she covered her privates, feeling embarrassed. "Oh God, Elvira, why do you have to take all my clothes off?!"

Elvira refused to answer. Instead, she bent over and started licking the juices of Gaby's pussy, with Gaby screaming in pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Oh my God, Elvira, stop, please!" Gaby cried, feeling her vagina wetter as Elvira carried on licking the outside of it.

When Elvira's stopped licking Gaby's pussy, she looked at Gaby with those huge sparkly cute eyes. "The truth is, I love you. I'm in love with your eyes, those beautiful blue eyes of yours shine like a milky way and every time that's worth of seeing a sunset..."

Elvira then lifted Gaby's top, taking it off and threw them on the floor, before taking her sweatpants off, along with her knickers and threw them on the floor as well, having nothing on but her orange wristband and her orange sunglasses, exposing her musical vagina, pulling out her white recorder out of nowhere, playing before it, using Gaby's private area, causing Gaby to scream loudly.

"I'm in love with your rhythm," Elvira said, fiddling with the holes on the recorder, still playing it using Gaby's vagina, "it's like that my heart skips a beat in joy as many time at Rainbow City..."

Elvira stopped playing her recorder using Gaby's private parts, and took her bat-wing backpack along with her super top and threw them on the floor, with Gaby screaming in pain for Elvira to stop it. But Elvira refused to listen. So instead, Elvira bend down and started kissing Gaby on the lips, groping Gaby's breasts, before stopping.

"And I'm in love with your lips too." Elvira quietly said. "Your lips give me kisses like honey... no matter how many honey drops are in your lips, we have what it takes for fashion sense. And everyone is rooting for you."

Gaby sweat trickled down her forehead as she started crying in pain, bending all fours as Elvira grabbed her recorder again and shoved it right into Gaby's anus, playing her recorder using it. Gaby screamed out so loudly while panting as she farted loudly to make music, feeling her asshole was ejected by Elvira's recorder as Elvira slowly pushed her recorder in, fiddling with the holes on it, with the recorder making such sweet music.

"I'm in love with your voice, too..." Elvira said, still playing her recorder using Gaby's butthole, as her recorder was still making music. "That voice of an angle, a sweet pure voice and it echoes through my heart."

Without hesitation, Elvira stopped playing her recorder with Gaby's asshole, with Gaby crying in pain as she laid on her back, as Elvira and Gaby looked at each other.

"And I'm also in love with your body." Elvira said. "It's feels like the rhythm naturally. Not only that, I really almost love everything about you, finding your own 'colour', but when I get angry with you because you have been chosen to take care of 'Angela', I feel I'm going to have feel of your perfectly-shaped breasts..." Elvira then remembered the good times, as she laid her head on Gaby's breasts, cuddling them. "But still, what I love the most is your heart. you're dancing was a grace for mentor, you've made Anna proud as usually exactly the same, your soul is full of kindness and happiness, even though you're on the beat, and you never blame me on anything and you always forgive me about almost everything..."

Suddenly, Gaby screamed louder than ever in pain, crying as Elvira squeezed her hand hard, before bruising it with her fingernails, leaving it covered in blood.

"I love you." Elvira said. "I really do, I couldn't figure out how much I love you the most!"

Kayla walked into Elvira's room, her eyes widened in shock as she was watching Elvira squeezing Gaby's hand, making it bleed as Elvira started to fuck Gaby, licking her vagina with Gaby screaming, much to Kayla's dismay as she covered her mouth with her right hand before running out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Elvira told the whole truth to Gaby's body, saying that she loved her, especially her heart and soul as she was still squeezing Gaby's hand, which was covered in blood, before went on licking the juices of Gaby's wet vagina for five seconds, with Gaby screaming at the top of her lungs in pain.

"I don't need anything other than you..." Elvira whispered happily. "All I want is you, a never-ending night between you and me... Yet Rainbow City is the placed that it should be, that will be filled with girls that come between us... That's why I'm eliminating it... For good. All of it. We are the Priestesses of Dancing and Fashion... The more we seek one another, the more we touch each other, the more happier I become... To have you, as my rival... We have for passion for fashions... That's how we dancers love each other, you understand, don't you? Now, let us continue. I'll engrave more of my truth upon your being. So you should make your mark on me as well. Engrave me with you... Gaby... Please, let's dance, Gaby. Until our lives end, let's dance the waltz of sex, for my opinion..."

Gaby looked up at Elvira, tears forming her eyes. "Elvira...?"

Suddenly, Elvira bend down forward and started sucking her breasts, with Gaby screaming in pain, as Elvira had began dancing the waltz of sex, making Gaby feel horny more than ever. Gaby gasped as Elvira kept sucking her breasts, with Gaby wriggling free and Elvira letting go of Gaby's beasts, as Gaby set up, her knees drawn to her chest and her head on her knees.

"Why, Gaby?" Elvira asked quietly. "You're making me dance alone. You're ruining the party. Gaby... Is me having your partner boring? What must I do to have you dance with me?"

Gaby looked at Elvira, her heart has been sank, with tears forming Gaby's eyes. "Why? Tell why you are acting this way, Elvira!" Gaby sobbed. "Why do you speak such lies?"

Elvira looked at Gaby with a sad expression on her face, before lowering her head down.

"You... You don't look like you're enjoying this at all..." Gaby whimpered. "Even though you're smiling, you don't look happy. But, Elvira... You told me before that you'd never stop me from doing what I want to do... The same goes for me, too. If this is what you want to do, then I will support it. But looking at you right now is making heart ache. It's really painful... Why do you feel like this?" She then laid her head on Elvira's tits and chest gently. "It's because you're telling me a lie... Because you're not speaking honestly... You wouldn't ever hurt those who care about you... You can't be aright with that, can you, Elvira? If you can't forgive me, that's fine too. You can do whatever you like... I'm sure that I'm at fault... This is all my fault... I'd hate to die, while you're lying to me... No... I will hate it more to die while you're suffering from your lying... So please, Elvira. You've got to tell me... Tell me the truth..."

"No, Gaby..." Elvira replied placing her hands and Gaby's shoulder. "You got it, Gaby..."

Gaby smiled happily, with tears still filling her eyes. "Thank you, Elvira... You're wonderful... Elvira..."

Elvira then picked up her recorder, and started playing the same song, before aiming at towards face.

"What are you doing?!" Gaby shouted.

But before Gaby could stop her, Elvira suddenly squirted cum which is inside her recorder on her face, leaving covered in white goo, with Elvira laughing evilly.

"Well, well then. Are you happy now?" said Elvira. Let's get a move on. Well, Gaby, I'm rooting for you..."

Gaby gasped in horror, remembering the good times that she and Elvira used to do, as Elvira had spread her legs out wide, exposing the inside of her vagina, before tears forming Gaby's eyes as she screamed while crying, bending over and started licking Elvira's vagina, which felt very wet indeed.

"Yes, that's it, Gaby." Elvira moaned in pleasure as Gaby fucked her harder.

Gaby cried as she was still licking Elvira's pink clit, with Elvira moaning in pleasure, before licking Elvira's face, getting the cum off Elvira's face, which it tasted sweet, as both girls continued dancing the waltz of sex, much to them in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kayla was walking about in Rainbow City until she saw a blue cat jumping at her as Kayla looked down and noticed the blue cat.

"Oh, hello there cat." Kayla greeted.

"Meow?" meowed the blue cat, jumping at Kayla.

"Yeah, I know. Elvira and Gaby are doing something sexual so Elvira can tell Gaby's body the truth." Kayla replied, innocently placing her hands behind her back. "But speaking of which, I wonder what they are up to, now?"

"Meow?" meowed the blue cat, jumping.

* * *

Meanwhile back in White Hill's Angela, Gaby and Elvira were still fucking, with Elvira being hard as she licked the juices of Gaby's pussy, who frantically panted as she stuck her tongue out, rolling her eyes to the back of her head as she howled with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaby and Elvira were still dancing the waltz of sex as Elvira laid her head on Gaby's chest as she started groping her breasts, with Gaby this time moaned softly in pleasure.

"Ohhhh yeah, Elvira... That really hits the spot..." Gaby moaned softly as Elvira was still groping her breasts and started to suck her nipples, much to Gaby in pleasure.

"Anything for my rival..." Elvira said softly before kissing Gaby slowly on the lips and went on to continued sucking Gaby's breasts. "I know that we argue about who's the best dancer, but you're the best thing that ever happened to me..."

"Kiss me all over." Gaby whispered, still panting in orgasm, relaxing and keeping on focus on dancing the waltz of sex.

And with no hesitation, Elvira kissed Gaby all over from her blond short hair, her breasts, her chest, her left hand, and the other that's covered in blood, her cheeks, her forehead, her stomach and all the way to her vagina, and started once again licking the outside of her pussy like a lollipop, the juices of it had quite a unique smell and a unique aroma to it too. Gaby moaned loudly in pleasure as both girls was about to continue the waltz of sex when Gaby eventually squirted sweet cum into Elvira's mouth, forcing her to swallow it, much to her delight.

Elvira then spread her legs out wide, letting Gaby to literally place her bleeding hand up the pink clit and started rubbing the vagina of hers. Elvira screaming loudly in pleasure as grabbed her recorder as she squirted cum into her recorder, aiming at Gaby's face before fire one blast at Gaby's face, which her cum was mixed with blood from Gaby's hand like tomato juice.

Gaby then started to rub Elvira's belly as both girls gave out a 'French Kiss' on the lips, with Gaby pressing her cleavage on Elvira's chest, as Gaby was about to put her hand up Elvira's clit, when Elvira gave out a kinky look on her face, feeling her climax coming out at any minute as she hang her vagina above.

"I'm ready!" Elvira then commended.

Gaby then draw legs close to Elvira. "Are you ready?" Gaby panted as sweat trickled down her forehead.

**_"YES!" _**Elvira then screamed at the top of her lungs in orgasm, sweating along with Gaby until Elvira reached her climax, and orgasmed all over Gaby, leaving her legs covered in her cum. Afterwards, Elvira and Gaby then giggled at the same time as both girls fell back on the bed next to each other.

"Man, that was fun." Elvira exclaimed quietly and happily. "I'm so glad that I'm into your heart, Gaby. I love you..."

"I love you too, Elvira." Gaby whispered as she and Elvira kissed each other on the lips one last time, before making out one more time, as both girls fell asleep next to each other, being completely naked.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gaby and Elvira woke up, both girls being extremely naked, as they were lying on the bed next to each other. Elvira and Gaby both looked at each other and smiled as they sat up on the bed.

"Wow, that was fun..." Elvira yawned as she rubbed her eyes while smiling, looking at Gaby.

"Yeah, you bet! I really enjoyed myself last night!" Gaby explained. "We best get ready for the party!"

"Sure thing!" Elvira responded as both girls got up and walked over to the bathroom with their towels around their necks when they had a shower.

Gaby and Elvira both stepped into the shower as Elvira then turned on the hot water as both girls took in the freshness of a nice, hot shower, with Elvira picking up the bottle of strawberry shower gel.

"Hey, can you hold this for me?" Elvira asked as she handed the shower to Gaby.

"Sure." Gaby smiled as Elvira sat on the shower floor, spreading her legs out wide, exposing her vagina even more.

Gaby squirted some shower gel on Elvira's hand as Elvira rubbed gel inside vagina, moaning in pleasure as she started cumming with lots of bubbles, as Gaby went all sparkly eyed, as she liked the strawberry flavoured bubbles as she popped one by one, with the bubbles making the sound of music, much to Elvira's pleasure. Gaby them squirted some shower on her hand that was still covered in blood, the shower gel being mixed with blood slightly which had made Gaby's bleeding hand sizzle as it started to hurt.

"**_YOWCH!" _**Gaby yelled in pain, as she began to cry her tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you OK, Gabs?" Elvira asked in alarm.

"No... My right hand hurts! It's really bleeding!" Gaby sobbed.

Elvira kissed Gaby's bleeding hand better, and then she started sucking the blood while kissing it better, with Gaby sighing relief. Elvira then got out an first aid box, pulled a bandage out of it and started to wrap the bandage around Gaby's hand. She then grabbed Gaby's hands and looked at her in the eye.

"Gaby... I'm sorry that I did this to you... I just want to tell that I-" Elvira said but being interrupted by Gaby, who kissed Elvira slowly on the lips, prompting Elvira to put her arms around Gaby.

"It's no problem, Elvira..." Gaby responded. "You know that we argue more often..."

"I know..." Elvira agreed. "But if you're my rival, I would still love you..."

Elvira and Gaby started to make out as both girls stepped out from the shower with towels around themselves, prompting Gaby to turn the hot water off.

"Hey, you smell nice!" Gaby complimented, noticing how flowery Elvira smelled, as well as her hair.

"Thanks." Elvira happily exclaimed. "And so you are!"

Gaby's face suddenly blushed red as she giggled. "Aw, shucks..."

Elvira and Gaby both kissed each other on the lips before heading for Elvira's bedroom, preparing to get their special Kimonos on, including their bras and panties until their were fully clothed. Elvira grabbed the bottle of strawberry flavoured deodorant and spray around her body, especially underneath her armpits, before handing it to Gaby as she did the same.

Suddenly, Elvira's stomach grumbled as she blushed, placing her hands on her stomach.

"Goodness, was that a wild kitty?" Gaby asked.

Elvira shook her head as she rubbed her grumbling belly. "That's my stomach. Are you up for breakfast?"

Gaby's stomach grumbled too, prompting both girls to rub their grumbling bellies in unison.

"I sure am!" Gaby giggled as she and Elvira walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Elvira went to the storeroom, which there was a pantry of cereal and the fridge of milk next to it. Elvira then opened the pantry door and pulled out a box of cereal from the rack and opened the fridge and got a bottle of milk before sat at the table next to Gaby. Gaby grabbed the box of cereal and poured it into her bowl and gave it to Elvira as Elvira poured cereal into hers, before doing the same to the milk and they started eating their cereal.

After breakfast, Elvira and Gaby both went upstairs to fix their hair up. Elvira took off her wristband and her sunglasses, and brushed her hair before hanging her hair down, like a fluffy wave and placed a pretty white Hibiscus flower on her head. Gaby took of her blue bracelet and placed a rose on her head.

"Wow, Elvira! You look absolutely beautiful!" Gaby commented. "You look like a princess!"

"Thank you!" Elvira exclaimed. "You look great, too!"

After a while, Elvira and Gaby both smooched each other, before Elvira took a little step back, wrapping her arms around Gaby as Elvira looked at Gaby.

"Gaby... I love you..." Elvira whispered happily.

"I love you too, Elvira..." Gaby responded in the same tone.

Elvira and Gaby kissed each other on the lips one last time.

"Come on, Gaby!" Elvira stated. "The party is getting started!" Elvira then grabbed Gaby's hand and raced to the street which that there was a party somewhere at Rainbow City.


	6. Chapter 6

Shortly 3 hours later, Gaby and Elvira had arrived at the party. And what a surprise! The party first has stall of huge selection of foods from Japan, Mexico, Thailand, The USA, China, Portugal and Spain, and the second stall had a buffet with all kinds of rice, meat, soup and vegetables and desert dishes to eat, and there was a lot of food stalls that sell any other food, including cotton candy, popcorn, hot dogs, burgers, icing and soft drinks. However, as well as food stalls, there was lots of fun rides, especially the Ferris wheel, a merry-go-round, a bouncy castle, a rollercoaster, a mad tea party and a pirate ship. There was also a lot of game stalls and like spilt milk, ring toss, scoop a bombshell, and basketball. And there was arcade game filled with games, such as the dance mats, or any other kinds of fun arcade games.

"Wow, cool! It looks a carnival!" Elvira exclaimed, folding her arms as she nodded her head. "So, what do you want to do first? I want to go on the dance mats!"

"I want to go on a mad tea party!" Gaby sated, pointing at the mad tea party. "Let's go on the mad tea party!"

"Sure, why not?" Elvira responded, grabbing Gaby's hand and started to run to the mad tea party. "After that, can we go on the dance mats?"

"Sure thing!" Gaby responded as she and Elvira went on the mad tea party. "C'mon! Let's quickly find a teacup before they are all full!"

And so, both girls had finally found a teacup, and fastened their seatbelts. Then, Tin walked to Gaby and Elvira, who both were on the pink teacup with red hearts on.

"Excuse me," Tin asked. "I just came here to check on both of you that you've got seatbelts on." She then looked at Gaby and Elvira as she noticed they had their seatbelts fastened already. "Good. Now you're both ready to go!" Tin chirped as she walked away, going on to check on other girls.

Elvira and Gaby both giggled as they held each other's hands in delight.

"Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Gaby exclaimed.

"I know!" Elvira also exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

Just then, Arue walked up next to Tin and stared talking in the microphone.

"Ladies and all of the girls at Rainbow City." Arue stated. "Welcome to the Mad Tea Party ride! For your safety, please make sure that your seatbelts fastened completely, and keep your hands and arms inside the teacup of all times. And if you want to spin faster, there's a spin wheel right in the middle of the teacup, the more you turn the faster you spin and go! Thank you, and enjoy the ride!"

And so, the ride had slowly started to move...


	7. Chapter 7

As the ride has started, Elvira and Gaby giggled as they both held each others hands together.

"Man, I must admit, I've never been on some kinds of rides like this before." Elvira commented.

"Yeah! I must admit, too!" Gaby then saw the four girls spinning faster in their own teacup. "Wow! Look at them go! I think if we turn this wheel, we will go faster!"

"OK, let's go for it!" Elvira urgently remarked as she and Gaby turn the wheel that is in middle of the teacup that both girls were riding on.

Elvira looked around, but surprised that the teacup is going faster. "Whoa! This... This is getting crazy!" She exclaimed.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Gaby giggled.

"This one is pretty fun!" Elvira commented.

And within in a few minutes, the ride was about to stop when Arue talking into the microphone.

"Thank you for riding on the Mad Tea Party!" Arue stated "Please keep your seatbelts fastened and remained seated into the ride stops completely. Thanks again, and have a nice day!"

Soon the Mad Tea Party has completely as everybody including Gaby and Elvira took their seatbelts off before getting off the teacups as they found their way to the exit.


End file.
